


Red, Yellow and Blue Make Harmony(But not really)

by Storms_Heart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon GO
Genre: AU, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dunno why, Why Did I Write This?, but i tried, i dunno, i guess, rivals to friends, school au, they're like in sixth grade in this, we don't exactly have any canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storms_Heart/pseuds/Storms_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Candela, Spark and Blanche became friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red, Yellow and Blue Make Harmony(But not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So I did this after listening to Random Encounter's Team Full of Harmony(Which you should definitely watch because it's amazing) for the thousandth time and being sleep deprived. Also, I read Chishionrnr's Pokemon go comic and they sorta fused and this is what happened.
> 
> Team Full of Harmony- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iedxmm4JB3c  
> Chishionrnr's comic- http://chishionrnr.tumblr.com/post/148214468315/truly-inspiring

 This had all started with a class assignment.  
They were learning about gyms and teams and the teacher had the insane idea for them to all create their own team and pitch the team to the class to try and get them to join.  
Honestly, she was asking for a disaster. And she got one.  
Now, at first, it didn’t seem like it. Kids were working on what their team would be about, what they would be like as a team leader. Admittedly, some kids were skipping out on the work by “pledging” themselves to their friends’ teams, but that was besides the point.

 The disaster, however, lay in the three kids who were confined to their own different- and very far apart- sides of the room. The three were rivals, and after getting into multiple fights with one another they had been permanently separated.

 As all the other kids worked on their teams, the three rivals- Candela, Blanche and Spark- were glaring at each from across the room. (Well, Blanche and Candela were glaring. Spark was busy scribbling on a piece of paper.)

 Once it was time to present, each kid went up one by one to tell the class about their team.  
Then, it was Candela’s turn.  
The teacher, now shifting uneasily, finally realized that this may have been a bad idea. One only had to glance at the rivals to see that.

 Candela strode up the front of the room, standing confidently behind the podium.  
“I am Candela- Team Valor’s leader. Pokemon are stronger than humans, and they’re warmhearted too! Valor only takes the strongest because we are the best! As leader of Team Valor I pledge my honor and strength to the heart of the trainers, to provide unwavering power and encouragement, in order to better the growing bonds we all share.”  
The class went up in cheers. “VALOR! VALOR! VALOR!”  
“Alright kids, calm down!” The teacher called, relaxing. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

 She missed the smirk Candela sent Blanche (and Spark but he wasn’t paying attention, still scribbling-so they thought) and the glare Blanche responded with.

 “So next up is Joh-”  
“Excuse me Miss Faulkner, But I will be going next.” Blanche stated, walking up to the podium.  
Without giving the teacher a chance, Blanche started. “I am Blanche, leader of Team Mystic. The wisdom of pokemon is immeasurably deep. With our calm analysis of every situation, we can’t lose! As leader of Team Mystic, I do hereby pledge my knowledge, wisdom, and loyalty to every trainer, to abide by all laws and enforce the beliefs our ancestors once held toward growing the mind, body, and soul, for the good of all.”  
The class- while they didn’t understand most of what she was saying, did think she sounded cool so they cheered, “MYSTIC! MYSTIC! MYSTIC!”  
Blanche strode back to her seat.

 The teacher glanced around the room nervously. Candela then Blanche? This wasn’t going to end well.  
“Well, thank you Blanche. Next student to present is Joh- Spark!”  
Spark, who had finished scribbling and run up to the front, grinned. “I know it’s my turn, Teach!”  
Completely ignoring the teacher’s protests, Spark unrolled the paper he had been scribbling on and hung it on the podium.  
On it was a drawn Zapdos. Almost life-like, it stared down the students. Emblazoned in front of it with bold letters were the words Team Instinct.  
Spark stood off to the side of the podium holding a bottle of water. Then, with a almost uninterested look on his face, tossed the bottle into the air. It spun one time, two times, then impossibly- three times. The bottle landed right side up on the podium.  
Spark dabbed.  
The class erupted into cheers.  
Both Blanche and Candela’s jaw dropped, eyes wide with surprise.

 Then Candela stood, fuming.  
“Team Instinct sucks!” She shouted.  
“Candela!” The teacher cried, aghast.  
Candela only wadded up a piece of paper and threw it at Spark.  
The class froze.  
Blanche stood. “Yes. We should all acknowledge that Team Mystic is the best team there is. We have the most knowledge and-”  
“NERDS!” Spark shouted. He picked up the wadded paper and threw it at Blanche, hitting her square in the face.  
Blanche spun to face Spark, irritation evident.  
“Rally to Valor!” Candela shouted suddenly, jumping up on one of the tables.  
Chaos erupted.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 “Thank you all for coming!” The counselor greeted cheerfully.  
Blanche, Spark and Candela all sat in chairs across from the preppy monster, each at varying levels of boredom, annoyance, distress and a little bit of loathing too.  
After meeting the principal they had been sent to the counselor for the rest of class to resolve their problem.  
The three shared a disdainful glance. As if.  
  
 “I know it must be hard sitting in the same room together, but I’m excited to embrace our differences and accept one another!”  
The three groaned. This was going to be fun.  
“Is class over yet?” Blanche asked, annoyed.  
“Yeah,” Candela agreed, “I’ve got a busy day of trashing Spark’s locker.”  
“Hey! Why you gotta be like that?” Spark burst out, glaring.  
“I don’t know, maybe because I want to be the very best,” Candela sniped haughtily.  
“I want to be the very best.” Blanche argued.  
“Maybe you should try being the very quietest.”  
“I win at that too.” Blanche sniffed.  
“Please, everyone. You’ll get a chance to express yourselves, because we’re about to sing about our feelings together!” The counselor squealed.  
“What?” Candela asked sharply.  
Spark groaned, “I knew I shouldn’t have come to this.”  
“Should’ve trusted your instincts,” Blanche said mockingly.  
  
 The counselor jumped between the two. “No need to battle, be friends!” She sang, squeezing them together.  
“What’re those?” Blanche muttered  
The counselor danced over between Blanche and Candela. “No need to squabble, make amends!”  
Candela sighed,”Whatever.”  
“Whether you’re red or yellow, or you’re blue!”  
“Or yellow!” Spark exclaimed. Then paused. “Oh, wait…”  
Candela snickered. The counselor only smiled and continued to sing. “Colors can’t define how I treat you!”  
“How long is this gonna be?”  
“Oh I don’t know. Forever!”  
Disgruntled, Candela drew back.  
“Show compassion and you’ll see…” She sang.  
Blanche rolled her eyes, even more irritated now. Spark twirled his finger around his head in the universal sign for ‘crazy’ and Candela only sat with a cross look on her face.  
“...why the world could use extra harmony!” The counselor spun around, dancing. “No matter what team you’re on, we’re all catching pokemon! So let all the hate be gone and we’ll be… A Team Full of Harmony!” She sang, hugging each one of them individually.

 “That sounds dumb,” Blanche muttered.  
“I’m with her,” Candela agreed.  
“Oh?” The counselor smiled. “Well maybe Spark feels differently?”  
Spark jolted awake. “Me? Uh… There’s no need to throw shade through memes,” He sang hesitantly. Crossing his arms and looking decidedly uncomfortable, Spark continued. “Cause that’s only done by weaker teams.” He scoffed, turning away from Candela and Blanche.

 The counselor stuttered nervously. “Um..”  
Dismayed, Blanche muttered,”Oh no he didn’t.”  
Candela stood. “And why cry salty tears from losing books!” She sang, staring pointedly at Spark.  
“What?! Hey, I did not!”  
“So don’t get all butthurt when I win!”  
“That’s not exactly what I had in mind,” The counselor said, cringing.

 Blanche stood sharply, marching up to Candela. “No one likes a try-hard hack.”  
Spark sidled up to them, grinning. “Need a Burn Heal for that one, Candycakes?”  
Candela shoved him away angrily. “More than you and that dumb-bell dude-bro Muk-sack!”  
“Hey!” Spark shouted.

 The counselor pushed between them cheerfully singing. “I think you all got it wrong. We’re singing a friendship song!” She sang, pulling Candela and Blanche into a hug. “So let all the hate be gone, let’s be… A Team Full of-”  
“You’re trashy and mean!” Blanche sang, glaring at Candela.  
“You’ll never deserve a team!”  
Spark popped up suddenly, turning to Candela. “You’re a demon goblin!” Then turning to Blanche he spat, “And you’re a frigid queen!”

 

 “Hey!” The counselor shouted loudly. Shocked at her tone, the three jumped in surprise.  
“This isn’t the song I planned! And you’re getting out of hand!” The counselor sang, stalking forward and pushing the trio back into their seats. “So button your pie-holes and let’s be, A Team Full of Harmony!”  
Crossing his arms, Spark bit out, “I don’t like the team you on.”  
“I hate all your pokemon.” Candela sang, sitting forward in her seat and glaring.  
Grudgingly, Blanche sang,”But we can still get along.”  
The three of them continued, “And be… A Team Full of Harmony.” The counselor squealed, looking proud.

 Her pride wouldn’t last long. Just as they sang the final note the door was flung open.  
“Oh look, the leaders of Team Washout Losers!” Someone mocked.  
Spark, Blanche and Candela all jolted upwards, spinning to face whoever had come in.  
“The hell are you?” Candela snapped.  
“I’m Jesse!”  
“And I’m James!”  
“Together we make the greatest team of all!” James announced arrogantly.  
“Team Rocket!”

 Candela snorted. “Well that’s a load of bull.”  
“Um… guys,” The counselor stuttered.  
“Everyone knows that Valor is the strongest!” Candela declared.  
“And Mystic is the wisest.” Blanche asserted.  
“We’re memelords!”  
Both Candela and Blanche turned to glare at Spark. “Really?”  
“What? We are!”  
The two only shook their heads in exasperation before turning back to glower at “Team Rocket”.  
“Only one of us can be the very best,” Jesse said.  
“You or us then.”

 And that was how ~~they and Team Rocket became mortal enemies~~ they became friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!  
> So really the main reason why I wrote this was to get some writing practice and I know it's not the best so I would appreciate if you let me know how the writing was- especially the dialogue and the dialogue tags.


End file.
